


The Searches End

by FugitiveArchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugitiveArchivist/pseuds/FugitiveArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some dreams take time</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Searches End

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to Lassenia, the archivist over at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), for saving this one and many others by importing the works there to AO3. I had lost many of these files and was very happy when they popped up on my AO3 account.

Over the years I watched, not with hope but breathless dread, for some sign of a love life from him. In school he granted a few pretty girls requests for a stroll or a butterbeer but I paid attention, none got so much as a second glance afterwards. Then after school there was a string of broken hearts in the dance clubs he liked and I felt so awful spying on him that way. Then there was the night my hope was born and my heart hit the floor. The night I followed him out to a gay bar for the first time. Clearly I had more of a chance than I had ever dared dream, but then he'd never so much as looked me over that way, and I'd know, I'd been watching for that look since we were thirteen. So now I sit here in the corner every Saturday night watching him search for Mr. Right, hoping for and dreading the day he notices I'm here. And just as I'm ready to finish my drink and slip home to chase foolish childhood dreams away the only way I know how, working myself to exhaustion, his eyes meet mine across the room. I'm lost in their golden depths immediately as always. He stalk me as he does all his dance partners and I wonder if it isn't the club itself that makes his demeanor seem so predatory as he can't see me that way. Not suddenly after all these years. He takes the seat beside me without a word. In all my long hours of watching him that's a first.

He leans close to me and whispers in my ear, "Whatever are you doing here of all places Sirius?"

"If you're looking for a good man this is as good a place as any to start looking," I sound as smooth as Lily claims I should be with my looks for once.

He sits back and looks at me in disbelief, "Since when are you looking for any kind of a man Sirius?"

"I always was," This isn't nearly so smooth as it hits too close to my long held secret.

He lets the silence hang, studying me intently. Finally with a glance at the dance floor, where I can see his last dance partner eyeing me jealously much as I had done to him when he was in Remus' arms, he smiles. "Dance with me Siri?" His tone is light but the look in his eyes makes my heart nearly jump out of my chest.

"I thought you'd never ask," I'm shocked at the calm sound of my voice.

The music isn't quite slow, it never is in this club, but he pulls me against him and I don't protest in the least.

I can feel his breath on my neck as he whispers, "Why didn't you ever tell me you were gay Sirius?"

I give him the honest answer, "I didn't want to risk loosing your friendship. Why didn't you ever tell me you were?"

"I'm not sure I am," This is said against my skin and the brush of his lips makes me shiver. "I'm just searching for the right person for me and as it was getting pretty clear that it wasn't a woman I was searching for I started looking else where."

"Then why are you wasting your time dancing with me?" Somehow I manage not to sound heartbroken at my own insinuation that I couldn't be the one for him.

"I am most certainly not wasting my time," He meets my eyes again. "In fact I think I may have finally found what I've been searching for." My throat goes dry and I stare at him in shock. He chuckles, "What's wrong Sirius? Were you just looking at me the way a starving man eyes a steak cause you wanted to shag me and now that I suggest that you might be who I'm searching for you can't let me down easy?"

"No, of course not," I can hear the sudden panic in my voice and so can he.

"I was playing Sirius, I know that's not it, but I got you talking didn't I?" I nod mutely. "But seriously, care to tell me what you're thinking just now?"

I take a deep breath and give him the best answer I can, "I'm wondering if I might be dreaming."

"How's that?" He seems amused now.

"You don't hear what you've always wanted to everyday," I can feel myself blush.

He let the music be the only sound for a moment before he spoke again. The words were soft, easily lost in the din of club but I didn't have to strain to hear, I could almost feel them, "I'm sorry."

My turn to be amused, "Whatever for?"

"For not seeing what was right in front of me," This time his voice is louder, but still regretful.

"Nothing to forgive," I assure him lightly.

We're quiet for a time, moving to the music together. Then he pulls away, his eyes like liquid fire as he stares into mine, "Come home with me Siri?"

My heart pounds, he never takes anyone home, and I'd know. Before I really know what I'm doing I'm speaking in that smooth voice again, "I can't Remus. But you can come home with me if you like." 

"I'll grab my jacket and meet you at your table Siri," He tells me grinning.

His table is behind the guy he'd danced with before me and now the guy is giving me a look of pure triumph, I gladly grin at him as Remus passes him by without a glance. As I turn back to retrieve my own jacket and down the last of my drink I notice several of the other regulars giving my jealous looks, most of them have tried to catch his eye before and most knew even as I do that he never goes home with anyone.

One I had spoken to on occasion before nodded to me, "So it was him you've been after all this time?"

"I've been after him a lot longer than he's been coming here," I hear myself telling him.

Everything else melts away as Remus returns to my side and we make our way out of the club, make dreams aren't so foolish after all.


End file.
